1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus and a moving object.
2. Related Art
An AT cut quartz crystal resonator element is used in various fields such as a piezoelectric oscillator and an electronic apparatus because a vibration mode of a main vibration to be excited of the AT cut quartz crystal resonator element is a thickness-shear vibration and the AT cut quartz crystal resonator element presents a cubic curve that is suitable for reduction of the size and high frequency, and is excellent in frequency-temperature characteristics.
An AT cut quartz crystal resonator element of a reverse mesa structure having a thin vibration section and a thick section provided in an entire circumference of the vibration section is disclosed in JP-A-2002-198772. The AT cut quartz crystal resonator element is fixed to a package through adhesive in one end portion of the thick section. If acceleration is applied to the AT cut quartz crystal resonator element in a thickness direction in a state where the AT cut quartz crystal resonator element is cantilevered, there is a problem that the vibration section that is on a side of a free end thereof is vibrated (deformed) and vibration characteristics (frequency characteristics) are not stable. Particularly, in the AT cut quartz crystal resonator element disclosed in JP-A-2002-198772, since a weight of a leading end portion is heavy due to the formation of the thick section in the entire circumference of the vibration section, an effect on the acceleration increases and an amount of deviation of the frequency also increases correspondingly.